Burner rings having simple transfer ignition grooves are known from, for instance, WO 02/25170, DE 200 16 506 U1, and DE 200 19 731 U1. A generic burner ring and gas burner are known from, for example, DE 41 25 308 A1.
A gas flame produced on one side of the burner ring, particularly in the inner region, is transported to the other side of the burner ring by way of the transfer ignition groove so that both gas or, as the case may be, burning rings can be ignited with just one ignition plug.
It is disadvantageous in the case of the arrangement according to DE 41 25 308 A1 that a flame fringe running along the transfer ignition groove is formed unevenly during operation.